Traditional wireless communication systems may have distributed antennas to expand the range of a centralized base station. Any signals received by the distributed antennas must be sent back to the centralized base station for processing regardless of where the ultimate destination of the signal is located. This causes unneeded transmission of signals and results in increased latencies for users of the system. Additionally, each remote antenna is required to share capacity with every other antenna connected to the centralized base station. This causes unacceptable disruption of services for some users of the system.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a distributed antenna system that effectively and efficiently processes wireless communication signals.